Summoning a Demon
by Flamewolf86
Summary: A Modern AU where Kagome accidentally summons Inuyasha trapped in an ancient scroll. He is now bound to her until she can give him his purpose of being summoned, but since it was not on purpose that might take awhile. Rated M for cursing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of these characters!

Summoning a Demon Lesson 1

As the sun rose from the darkness, light peaked it's way into Kagome's bedroom. It kissed the corner of her pillow and she sighed, moving over away from the offending wake up call. She began to fall back into her dreams when her grandfather crashed into her room and yelling, "Kagome! It's time to get up if you want to help me move this scrolls!" The girl groaned, and turned over looking at her alarm clock. She sat up and stretched grapping her pillow and flinging it across the room narrowly missing her Grandfather's nose. "Really? I thought it would be a nice bonding experience for us! Come on Kagome! You should really help me, if you're going to inherit this Shrine." She groaned again blinking her eyes and stared at her Grandfather. He was dressed in his usual Shinto priest robes and holding ancient looking scrolls.

"Yeah, okay…. Can I have breakfast first?" Kagome yawned. "You should have gotten up earlier!" "Grandpa It's the crack of dawn! How can I get up earlier than this? "

"Come now girl you need to help me with these scrolls. I have a better spot for them and besides don't you want to learn what they're about?" That started to peak her interest even though most of the times the things her family shrine kept were fake or garbage. She sighed, "what?" her grandpa smirked thinking he finally had his granddaughter's interest. " These scrolls I hold. They're one of our family heirlooms, passed down for at least several generations. My father and his father before him, kept them safe and protected. They say that each scroll contains a horrible demon and if one of them is ever set free they'll wreak havoc on all of Japan. Not to mention our family line would be cursed!" He set the scrolls on Kagome's bed and rolled one opened. Grandpa beamed at them and watched his granddaughter's face. Kagome looked at the scrolls and then her Grandfather she yawned, "Yeah, that's real neat grandpa." Sighing she stretching and began to get ready for her long day.

Kagome quickly changed into some sweats and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She didn't care how she looked if she was going to just help her grandpa lung heavy Artifacts around the shrine. Slowly she went down the stairs, disappointed in just having a sip of coffee and a bite of toast to settle her stomach. She found her Grandfather pulling one of the scrolls and carefully dusting the old parchment with his hands. He unraveled the paper and smiled as prayer beads fell to the floor. Kagome picked them up, staring at the glossy dark purple beads five to every white fang strung along it.

"Kagome those prayer beads you have are for binding a demon to your word. It's a word only you can say to make the demon submit to you. That one is for the ancient dog demon contained in this very scroll." He looked proudly at the scroll and back to his granddaughter. He just shook his head since Kagome never seemed to understand his life's work and the shrine she's lived in all her life. Perhaps, she didn't have the Higurashi spiritual powers passed down every three or so generations. According to his own parents one of his grandchildren would be very powerful. Perhaps, it's Souta after all. Such a shame the last female to have the Higurashi spiritual powers did wonders for the family.

Kagome rolled her eyes as fingered the fang beads in her hands rolling them between her palms she carefully put them around her neck, looking down at the scroll her grandpa left opened. The seal on them contained the characters for the word "Dog". The raven-haired girl knelt down next to the scroll and began to read some of the ancient text. Of course she could only pick out parts to understand, like fang, demon, and bond. As she scanned the paper, she still mindlessly palmed the prayer beads around her neck. She hissed as her finger brushed pass one of the fangs cutting deep into her pointer. Her eyes stung with the promise of tears and she watched as the blood dripped down onto the opened scroll. Cursing as she put her finger to her mouth and sucked some of her blood. _Dammit, Grandpa's gonna kill me for getting blood on these things!_

"Why did you summon me, woman?"

Kagome turned around a tiny gasp escaped her lips, confused by what she saw. Before her was a young man. He wasn't like any guy she's seen before. He was beautiful with long silvery hair and dangerous amber colored eyes. Atop his head were animal like ears like a fox or maybe a cat. They twitched cutely at Kagome's widened eyes, The man cocked a brow looking annoyed, "Why did you summon me?" he was curt, folding his arms and began tapping his fingers tipped with long fingernails almost like claws, against the ancient red haori he wore.

"What?"

The man sighed, "Well, aren't you smart? I'll ask again because maybe you have a hearing problem. WHY did you summon me?" Still looking quite pissed as he continued tapping his fingers against his garment. Kagome noticed he had long fingernails that came to a point almost like claws…Perhaps he was some kind of human cat? OR maybe he was some freak that like dressing up like a cat what were they called again furies?

"You…you were did you come from?" Kagome stuttered. The silver haired man sighed, "Okay, lets start over… I'm Inuyasha the powerful dog demon, Son of the great Inu no Taisho. You wench, have summoned me. I can offer you many things. I am bound to you until I have completed my tasks."

Kagome just stood there a bit dumfounded she didn't summon a demon. She was just putting away some old scrolls… wait what did her grandfather say about these scrolls? Weren't they some ancient demon seal? OH MY KAMI they were ancient demon seals and She released one … how though…this wasn't good.

"Hey! Don't call me wench! I didn't summon you this is some kind of mistake! I was just putting away some scrolls and I guess, I bled on this one…. Which, this is just a mistake okay? I don't need you." Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha was beginning to loose his patience this silly girl summoned him and he was now bound to her until he fulfilled his duty, people that have summoned him before normally wanted to gain something from his powers. They wanted fame, money, intelligence, power; him to resurrect a lost loved one. Though that was not within his powers to do so. As a matter of fact this girl didn't even have an offering for him. What kind of magic did she have anyway?

"Look, I don't have all day. Tell me what you want and I'll consider it, _if_ it'sworth my time." He smirked, knowing this girl was just being coy with him. Perhaps, she wanted fame like all the other young females he's come across. Though it's been awhile since he's met any human girls.

Kagome was really starting to get annoyed she grasped the beads against her palm considering chucking them at the demon's head… Wait didn't her grandpa say something important about them? She shook slightly, raising her arm and pushed her pointer finger towards Inuyasha face resembling a schoolteacher disciplining a troubled kid. "Now, look here! I don't know who you think you are, but you don't talk to me like that! I already told you I didn't mean to summon you. I did it on accident so you can just go back into this scroll and go back to not existing!" She backed up and sat down tucking her legs underneath her, on the floor seeming utterly exhausted.

Inuyasha didn't really understand how she could just summon him on accident! I mean you had to have spiritual powers, sacrificed some of your blood and place drops of it directly on seal of the scroll he was trapped in. "Look here… whatever your name is… I'm not going to sit around being bound to a stupid little wench, so you better think of something fast otherwise; I'm going to start sharping my claws people that live here. I think, I smell some old man bumbling about. Perhaps his liver would be a nice tasty treat."

Author's note:

Hey so just a little story I thought up and curious what you guys think… give me all the criticism and help I can get! Thanks

~Zach


End file.
